


Halten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Easy wacht nachts auf und hört etwas.





	Halten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephonexoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/gifts).

> Mein erster winziger Versuch, etwas mit den beiden zu schreiben. Nur was ganz ganz Kurzes und nichts Besonderes. Schenken möchte ich diese Geschichte Persephonexoxo. Bis jetzt wusstest du es nicht, aber es ist tatsächlich deine „Schuld”, dass ich die beiden überhaupt so schrecklich liebe. ;) Ich hoffe, du freust dich ein ganz kleines bisschen über dieses Geschenk. ♥

Easy schlägt langsam die Augen auf. Es ist stockfinster und muss noch mitten in der Nacht sein. Fast ganz still ist es. Aber nur fast. Das leise unterdrückte Schluchzen ist nicht zu überhören. In seinem Magen verkrampft sich schlagartig etwas. „Hase?” flüstert er.

Abrupt völlige Stille.

„Hase, was ist los?”

„Scheiße! Ich ... jetzt habe ich dich geweckt, das wollte ich nicht. Schlaf einfach weiter, okay?”

„Nö, ich schlaf doch jetzt nicht einfach weiter! Was ist denn los, Ringo?”

„Ich schlafe jetzt auch weiter, es wartet nachher wieder ein Haufen Arbeit auf mich, wie du weißt.”

„Komm, sag mal bitte, was los ist”, fordert er sanft, aber bestimmt, und dreht sich auf die Seite, in Ringos Richtung.

„Na gut, du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe.” Ein kurzes Seufzen. „Ich habe plötzlich an meine Eltern denken müssen, daran, dass sie auf unserer Hochzeit nicht dabei sein werden.”

„Ich habe auch schon mehrmals an sie gedacht.” Er streckt seine Hand nach Ringos Gesicht aus und streichelt ihm über die feuchte Wange. „Sie würden sich für dich freuen.”

„Ja, das würden sie. Du, Easy?”

„Ja?”

„Ich mag jetzt eigentlich gar nicht großartig darüber reden.”

„Okay.”

„Aber vielleicht kannst du ...”

Weiter braucht Ringo nicht zu sprechen, Easy zieht ihn sanft in seine Arme.

Ringo kuschelt sich fest an ihn und murmelt gerade so hörbar „Danke” vor sich hin.

„Nicht dafür.” Er drückt seinem Verlobten einen zarten Kuss auf den Hinterkopf, und dann wartet er geduldig. So lange Ringo wach ist, wird auf jeden Fall auch er wach bleiben. Irgendwann hört er dann die leisen und regelmäßigen Atemzüge.

Ringo ist eingeschlafen. Und Easy hält ihn auch weiterhin.


End file.
